porque amo fanfiction
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: momoko vive una vida detestable, sus padres la presionan, su vida sentimental es un asco, todo parece ir en su contra hasta que encuentra consuelo en una simple pagina de internet


**tecla tras tecla las palabras llovian sobre el monitor de la computadora formando oraciones que a su vez formaban los parrafos hasta que finalmente una historia veia la luz.**

**eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando por fin momoko terminaba de escribir lo que podria ser su historia mas larga hasta ahora, se sentia orgullosa por ello, tal vez a muchos no se les haria muy normal ver a una chica de catorce escribiendo como obsecionada sola en su cuarto a oscuras pero a ella no le importaba, se sentia feliz de terminar y complacida con lo que habia logrado, se trataba de un dramatico fic de soul eater un gran trabajo muy completo de su pareja favorita, kidxchrona, era el octavo fic que ponia en esta pagina, hacia mas de un año que se habia vuelto fanatica de fanfiction, hacer fics era lo que mas le gustaba en todo el mundo, se sentia genial cuando hacia uno y se volvia loca de emocion cada vez que un nuevo review aparecia.**

**le hubiera gustado poder tener mas tiempo para escribir pero por desgracia mañana tenia que ir a la escuela y no tenia otra opcion que dormirse de una maldita vez, fue hacia la cama y se tumbo en ella, el sueño la vencio lentamente mientras en sus labios se dibujaban una ligera sonrisa de dulce satisfacion.**

**el dia llego despues de unas horas y trajo consigo al mundo real y una brusco despertar.**

**su madre la desperto con la tipica dulsura que esta generacion de padres parece tener.**

**-¡¿que acaso piensas quedarte en cama todo el dia?!**

**-mama, aun es temprano, son solo las 6:00**

**-tipico en ti, te levanto temprano para que no tengas que batallar y no se te haga tarde y ¿que consigo? que me reclames y rechazes**

**-deja de chantajearme, siempre haces lo mismo**

**-si para ti es muy facil renegar de mi pero no sabes todo lo que yo eh sacrificado por ti**

**-claro que lo se, todos los dias me lo hechas en cara.**

**-bien pues has lo que quieras!-dijo dejandola sola en su cuarto por aproximadamente cinco segundos luego de los cuales entro de nuevo gritando-¡¿no vas a ir a la escuela o que?!**

**momoko se levanto de mala gana, con migraña y algo de marea matinal, un extraño sindrome que ella llamaba resaca de escritor, fue a su guardaropa y escarvo entre la ropa regada en el fondo para encontrar la que estuviera menos sucia, se decidio por una muy arrugada camiseta de color negro con mangas de rayas color blanca y roja y una falda de mesclilla rota, se veia bien pero aun si se le hacia un poco sensilla asi que se puso a buscar su camiseta favorita, una negra de un corazon roto con alas pero no la hallaba pues se encontraba bajo esa tonelada de ropa aburrida que sus padres seguian comprando para ella, cuando se enterarian de que no es una barbie a la que ellos pudieran vestir, se la puso sobre su otra camisa y ya que estaba dejando volar su imaginacion se dijo a si misma por que no hacerlo en grande, se puso su bufanda carmesi, un par de botas negras, una chaqueta de cuero con estampas que le gustaban y sus lentes que compro en internet, se rio al darse cuenta de que parecian mas a unos gogles que a lentes de sol, tambien probo con un nuevo peinado, por suerte su pelo era muy largo y le alcanzaba a acomodarselo como quisiera, que bueno que no les hizo caso a sus padres cuando le dijeron que se lo cortara.**

**bajo al comedor, de flojera tener que ir con ellos a comer, como siempre la escena estaba puesta, su madre con un lindo delantal sirviendo la comida, su padre con su ridicula pipa y el periodico en mano y finalmente su hermana como una muñequita en medio de los dos comiendo sus verduras poniendo cara de que le encantaban aun cuando en el fondo tuviera que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos por no vomitar, momoko sentia que miraba una pintura como si todos estuvieran posando por si un paparatzi apareciera de repente a tomarles una maldita foto, era rupugnante y como siempre veia con descepcion que ella era la unica que no combinaba en el cuadro.**

**tomo una silla y la arrastro hasta para sentarse, lo hizo de manera perezosa y melancolica, melancolica, eh alli el problema, no podian dejar que nadie empañara su falsa felicidad.**

**-sientate bien**

**-estoy sentada bien**

**su padre se levanto de su silla y fue hasta donde estaba momoko solo para ponerla exactamente en la posicion que el queria, como siempre.**

**la dinamica social tipica que la familia seguia era fingir que todo estaba siempre bien a pesar de todo a si que olvidaron lo ocurrido y continuaron con su rutina.**

**-que piensas hacer el dia de hoy?-pregunto su madre aplicando su ya conocida presion disfrazada de interes.**

**-quiero checar mi perfil en fanfiction y escribir un poco**

**-sabes estaba oyendo acerca de una clase de ballet que dicen es muy prestigiosa.**

**-que te diviertas**

**-pense que podriamos ir juntas**

**-pensaste mal, yo quiero quedarme a escribir**

**-vas a ir-dijo el padre completamente airado-es a las cinco, ya estas inscrita.**

**-no lo haer!**

**-lo haras y te gustara!**

**momoko se levanto molesta con lagrimas rodando por sus ojos.**

**camino a la escuela momoko y su madre no se dirigieron la palabra, ella seguia molesta por la manera tan autoritaria en que controlaban su vida, cuando llegaron a la escuela momoko no bajo, su madre volteo por el retrovisor y vio la mirada cargada de ira que tenia tras de si**

**-solo es una clase de tres horas, no te va a pasar nada!**

**-no quiero ir, quiero quedarme a escribir en casa**

**-ya pagamos las clases**

**-yo no se los pedi!**

**-por que te interesa tanto escribir en esa pagina, que tiene de especial**

**momoko no contesto solo se bajo y azoto la puerta**

**las horas de clase apenas estaban empezando pero ella no queria entrar, estaba demasiado molesta para escuchar a los profesores.**

**-que te pasa rosita?-pregunto kaoru quien apenas llegaba junto con miyako.**

**-son los idiotas de mis padres, quieren que vaya a una clase de ballet en la tarde**

**-y?**

**-no quiero ir**

**-pues no vayas**

**-como si pudieras decirle eso a un padre-dijo sacando un paquete de galletas-quieres una-dijo ofreciendole a kaoru quien la tomo de inmediato y despues le ofrecio a miyako**

**-no gracias**

**siempre que kaoru y momoko tenian comida le ofrecian a miyako aun sabiendo que esta siempre los rechazaria pues desgraciadamente habia desarrollado un desorden alimenticio debido a la constante presion de sus padres por verse delgada, ya pesaba 58 kilos pero para ella y para sus padres no era suficiente.**

**-a mi no me va mejor-dijo kaoru sabiendo que debia desviar el tema-mi mama dice que debo dejar el futbol, que no es bueno que una niña haga esas cosas.**

**-los padres no entienden nada.**

**-lo se**

**momoko estaba en el patio con la mirada fija en su celular, checaba con ilusion su cuenta de correo solo para darse cuenta de que habia posteado ningun review todavia**

**-que tienes?-pregunto miyako al verla tan desilusionada**

**-nadie me ha dejado ningun review en mi nuevo fic**

**-hace cuanto lo escribiste?**

**-esta mañana a las cuatro**

**-todavia es muy temprano, de seguro nadie lo ha leido aun, espera un dia o dos**

**-tu no entiendes, realmente esperaba que me llegaran muchos comentarios**

**-lo haran solo debes tener paciencia **

**el dia habia pasado y su madre estaba ansiosa por ver a su pequeña bailarina brillar, no podiamos decir lo mismo de la bailarina pues para momoko la idea de separarse de su computadora y perder el tiempo en una clase de ballet era algo insufrible por decir lo menos, al menos podia checar su correo nuevamente en internet, para su desgracia aun no habia comentado nadie, sus esperanzas estaban decallendo, ya habian pasado trece horas y nadie le ponia atencion a su historia, talvez no servia para esto, tal vez sus padres tenian razon tal vez solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.**

**momoko bajo la cabeza angustiada y su atenta madre se percato de esto**

**-que pasa contigo?**

**-disculpa?**

**-estas asi solo por ir a una clase de baile?**

**-no, no tiene que ver**

**-es solo una clase**

**-no, es por el ballet es otra cosa**

**-yo hago de todo por ti y tu no puedes hacer ni siquiera esto solo por mi?**

**-no estas escuchando, ah! olvidalo, tu jamas me escuchas**

**repentinamente la camioneta se detuvo**

**-bien ya llegamos, pero si no quieres no entraremos**

**-entonces vamonos a casa**

**-vamos a entrar y es mi ultima palabra!**

**sabiendose atrapada momoko no tuvo mas opcion que seguir a su madre, entraron al excesivamente rosado estudio de baile, en medio de tantos colores pastel los tonos oscuros de momoko se veian aun mas contrastantes, todo el lugar estaba amueblado como casa de muñecas, jamas en su vida se habia sentido mas fuera de lugar que en ese momento**

**-tu debes ser la nueva niña-dijo con voz aguardentosa la maestra de ballet, una vieja gorda y amargaba que disfrutaba de gritarle a las niñas en su clase-llegas tarde**

**-no es cierto llegamos cinco minutos antes**

**-a mi me gusta que esten aqui quince minutos temprano**

**-y entonces por que no dice que la clase empiesa a las 4:45?**

**el monton de mocosas con tutus rosados rieron como si momoko hubiera dicho alguna tonteria sin percatarse de lo estupidas que ellas mismas se veian.**

**-asi contestas siempre?**

**-generalmente**

**la instructora era conocida por su poca paciencia con las niñas y por su mal caracter, frente a su indiferente madre tomo el brazo de momoko y la arrastro hasta la pista de baile donde la coloco junto con las demas aspirantes a monos de circo.**

**-muy bien ya que la insolente niña nueva nos quito mucho el tiempo ya vamos a empezar con un giro invertido con movimiento de split y postura de cisne para terminar un levantamiento final de 85°, empiecen ya.**

**momoko no entendia de que diablos estaba hablando pero las demas parecian haberle entendido a la perfecion, comensaron a realizar uno a uno los movimientos indicados como los robots que eran para finalmente acabar con una pierna levantada, en la mente de momoko solo cruzo la idea de que esa flexibilidad algun dia haria feliz a un hombre.**

**-y tu que esperas? por que no haces los movimientos?**

**-que me diga que tengo que hacer?**

**una vez mas las princesitas de plastico rieron**

**-y de que diablos se rien?-pregunto finalmente molesta por su actitud**

**-de la novata que obviamente no deberia estar aqui**

**-querras decir "la novata que obviamente no quiere estar aqui", acaso crees que me quiero ver asi de patetica como tu?**

**-mi madre me entrena para ser una ganadora!**

**-te entrena para ser su perra**

**la bailarina castaña perdio la compostura un rato, parecia que iba a golpear a momoko pero fue retenida por su profesora.**

**-no tolerare esta actitud jovencita, ya estoy harta, en castigo vas a hacer cien levantamientos de pierna**

**-como quieras**

**momoko comenzo a levantar la pierna como podia pero para la profesora no era suficiente.**

**-haslo bien, levantala mas**

**-es hasta donde puedo**

**harta de momoko y su rebeldia tomo su pierna y la levanto en alto haciendo que cayera y se torciera el tobillo.**

**la pelirroja lloro y su pie se inflamo, no tuvieron otra opcion que llevarla al hospital, ya ahi los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.**

**-es lo mismo todos los dias, no te cansas de avergonzarme?**

**-mama, me rompi el tobillo**

**-lo que pasa es que todo lo haces molesta! por eso nada te sale**

**-mama pero yo. . .-trato de esplicarse con lagrimas en los ojos**

**-mas te vale que estes bien para la semana que viene porque volveras a ir**

**dicho esto la madre abandono la habitacion asotando la puerta mientras momoko trataba de contener el llanto, era tal el dolor que sentia por su tobillo lastimado y por la actitud de su madre que no podia tolerarlo, estaba tan molesta que lo unico que pudo hacer fue tomar su celurar y checar su mail, solamente queria distraer su mente en algo.**

**cuando por fin su cuenta se abrio algo que jamas creyo que pasaria sucedio, alguien por fin le habia dejado un review, momoko habrio el mensaje con prisa y emocion, olvidando por un segundo su pena**

**brick0019-esta genial, espero la continucion pronto, siguela please!**

**estas pequeñas palabras apenas escritas hace unas cuantas horas por alguien a quien ella probablemente jamas llegaria a conocer bastaron para hacer que momoko dejara de llorar, a escepcion de solamente una pequeña lagrima de felicidad rodando por su mejilla, su dolor habia desaparecido pues ahora sabia que alguien, en algun lado del mundo, fuera quien fuera la apreciaba realmente.**


End file.
